


朗姆洛老师下班后

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 朗姆洛总是在下班之后遇见巴基 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注释：其实没cp，小孩儿冬跟幼儿园老师朗姆洛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	朗姆洛老师下班后

**

 

巴基的家长没有来接他。

 

起初的一个小时，朗姆洛并不感到意外，巴基这孩子在幼儿园里经常是最后一个被接走的。他的家长，朗姆洛只瞧见过背影，背跟腰的宽幅简直不成比例，那么宽的肩膀像幼儿园给小孩下午茶时坐的小板凳，可是朗姆洛从来没见罗杰斯把巴基扛在肩上过。

 

那家伙好像叫罗杰斯，也不是巴基真正的家长。虽然巴基的入园信息卡片上第一监护人写的是他，但朗姆洛非常确定他跟巴基没有半点血缘关系。巴基的头发黑乎乎，罗杰斯的头发是不能再美国先生般纯正的金色。巴基的胳膊小腿都细长，朗姆洛几乎可以肯定他进入青春期后，会最爱现在年轻人流行的铅笔牛仔裤，而且他穿上后两条腿还会在裤管里空荡荡地晃；而罗杰斯的身材，朗姆洛有些刻薄地想，那些肌肉一定要求他大半天都呆在健身房里，说不定这就是巴基老是在幼儿园打烊几小时后才被接走的原因。

 

朗姆洛轮上值班的时间挺多，毕竟他是这个幼儿园唯一的男老师。他的主要作用，是小孩儿们在操场上闹成一锅粥的时候，从自己的办公室走出来，站在操场边缘用稍微提高的声音说“够了”。这时小孩们通常会立刻松开手上抓着的东西，不管是别人的衣领还是沙坑里的沙子，老老实实地排队朝教室方向走。巴基这时就像块被涨潮带上沙滩的小贝壳，终于在太阳下山退潮时显露出来，插着裤口袋，不紧不慢地走在队伍的最后。有时男孩会低着头往前走，有时会抬头看一眼朗姆洛。

 

巴基的第二监护人名单里，填了五个人的名字，朗姆洛无法决定哪件事更值得怀疑：罗杰斯是怎么做到把五个人的名字都让民政局登记在案，还是罗杰斯怎么会需要五个第二监护人才能带好一个巴基。巴基不哭不闹，从来不扰乱课堂纪律，没拿到下午茶的最后一块黄油饼干也不会像邻座小孩那样歇斯底里地尖叫起来。后来朗姆洛听同事们说，有天来接巴基的是钱多得能买下整个地球的托尼·斯达克，立马觉得第一个问题迎刃而解，并且暗自决定以后只要是他管下午茶，一定会给巴基偷留一块黄油饼干。

 

离幼儿园下课时间已经过去了一个半小时，朗姆洛从自己的办公室出来，走到等在接送室的巴基跟前，男孩儿应声抬头，眼睛盯着朗姆洛没说话——这其实才是朗姆洛确信巴基不是罗杰斯儿子的真正原因，女同事们午餐时最爱讨论的话题就是巴基的家长罗杰斯先生迷人的可爱的深邃的蓝眼睛，照在人身上有多么明亮温暖，而巴基的眼睛，朗姆洛想，比较像他退役之前在军队里用过的冷光灯，亮亮的就是光，没有热而已。

 

“你需要我帮你给罗杰斯打电话吗？”朗姆洛在他面前蹲下，主动开口。

 

巴基摇头，眼神不再停留在朗姆洛身上，望向了不知道什么地方。

 

“他跟你说好了几点来接你吗？”

 

巴基接着摇头，坐在接送室的长椅上，两条够不着地面的腿晃了起来。

 

朗姆洛突然有些生气，这个罗杰斯究竟手头有多重要的事情，不能先把巴基接回家再去办吗。

 

巴基玩着自己的两只手突然开口，“他跟我说不要乱跑，如果有紧急任务他会晚点来，但他一定会来的。”

 

“罗杰斯这么跟你说的？”朗姆洛觉得一直跪着的左腿有些麻，干脆盘腿坐在了地上，“那你的，你的第二监护人呢？需要我给他们打电话吗？”

 

巴基摇头，“他们如果能来早来了，他们通常会跟史蒂夫一起去参加紧急任务。”

 

史蒂夫，巴基果然不叫罗杰斯爸爸，朗姆洛心头蹿起莫名其妙的自豪感，也许这小子私底下也管我叫布洛克呢。

 

“所以，”朗姆洛说，“你的罗杰斯是干什么的？”

 

巴基的眼神回到他身上，右手去捋了捋耳朵后面的黑头发，“史蒂夫跟我讲过不能说。”

 

朗姆洛轻轻哼笑出声，“罗杰斯有个秘密身份是蝙蝠侠吗？不能说，不能说个屁（can’t say my ass）。”

 

“史蒂夫说你不该老在小孩面前说脏话，但是史蒂夫有时也会在我面前说。”巴基顿了顿，像是在很认真地计算着两位数的加减法，“但是他之后会道歉。”

 

“现在我还得道歉了？”朗姆洛再次轻笑，“好吧，对不起，我不该在你面前说脏话。但你总是得学会的，你知道。”

 

“我会。”巴基的小眉头皱起来，盯着朗姆洛的样子好像在看他们课上展示过的一个失去平衡的生态箱。

 

朗姆洛不知道该说些什么了，巴基倒也不介意重新降临在接送室里的沉默，眼神像只晒够太阳的蜗牛缩回壳里。他最好还是给罗杰斯或者班纳或者巴顿或者奥丁森或者斯达克或者罗曼诺娃打个电话吧，朗姆洛想着，回到了自己的办公室。

 

所有的号码都没有人接，其中只有巴顿的手机转入了语音信箱，“嘿伙计，你知道在哪个屋顶能找到我。”朗姆洛挂了电话，脚跷上桌，背靠上办公室的木椅子，用它的两条腿掂起了平衡。

 

**

 

“我饿了。”巴基悄无声息地出现在办公室门口，把朗姆洛从浅眠中惊醒，差点从椅子上摔下来。

 

“妈的，”朗姆洛把椅子的四条腿和自己的两条腿都放回地上，“罗杰斯没有跟你讲过进别人办公室之前要敲门吗？”

 

巴基的嘴角动了一下，像是要笑又忍住，没回答朗姆洛的问题，“我饿了。”

 

朗姆洛抬手看表，已经晚上九点，过了巴基正常放学时间五个小时，罗杰斯这混球到哪儿去了？他这回是真的生气了，所以拉开零食抽屉时有些用劲，导致整个抽屉都哐啷一下砸在了地上。

 

巴基安静下来，倒不是说之前巴基是个多么闹腾的小孩子，朗姆洛是指，他脸上的所有表情都消失了，像是拔了电源以后连嗡嗡声都没有的冰箱。朗姆洛连忙蹲下来收拾摔出来的零食，想把黄油饼干的盒子打开来递给他，可是巴基没有伸手接。

 

“史蒂夫他会来的。”巴基说，严肃得好像在发誓。

 

“我知道，小鬼，”朗姆洛这次是发自内心地想要道歉，“对不起好吗，我不是故意要摔抽屉的，它只是，装了太多零食太沉了。”

 

“我知道。”巴基的表情似乎回来了一点儿，手指着他办公桌上的什么地方，“我想吃那个。”

 

朗姆洛回头看，发现巴基看中的，是他从军需商店买回来的压缩饼干。“那个是压缩饼干，不好吃，”朗姆洛说，“干巴巴的，还很咸。”

 

“那你为什么要吃？”巴基问，语气里却不带好奇，像是在陈述某种显而易见的事实。

 

“我？”朗姆洛发觉自己没时间编谎话，“我习惯了。”

 

在朗姆洛的印象中，这是巴基在幼儿园里第一次对着不是罗杰斯的其他人微笑。巴基虽然不让老师们费心，但也不是那种会讨她们或者玩伴喜欢的小孩子，因为他总是面无表情。朗姆洛注意到他经常在活动课的末尾偷偷从操场的另一个边缘冒出来，好像在等着他喊出那句“够了”，有时他们甚至会隔着几条跑道、一个沙坑和几个跷跷板不小心捕捉到对方的眼神。那时的巴基也是面无表情的。

 

“我就知道，”巴基的眼睛变亮了，“你跟史蒂夫一样，也做过军人。”

 

“你说什么，小鬼？”朗姆洛暗自庆幸巴基没有像对待幼儿园的其他老师那样对待他。她们如果做了些违背他小小准则的事情——不知为什么朗姆洛觉得，这些准则也许只有一部分是由罗杰斯教给他，剩下的那部分，是巴基在成为罗杰斯跟那个诡异组织的养子之前就已经自己定好的——他会就此闭上嘴不说话，带着沉默回到自己的座位上，直到罗杰斯来接他。

 

“我还可以从你的靴子看出来，”巴基说，“史蒂夫跟我讲过，你的军靴是特种兵部队的标准配置。”

 

朗姆洛顺着巴基的目光低头看自己的脚，非常肯定靴子上可能还沾着一点从战场带回来之后就没费心去洗的血。他拍拍手示意巴基别看了，“我去给你倒杯水，你只能吃半块，吃完要喝完一整杯水，而且，我给你吃压缩饼干这件事，不能告诉罗杰斯。”

 

“他们在军队里给你吃青豆罐头吗？”巴基一口吞下半块饼干，跟着朗姆洛在办公室里的小沙发上坐下，端着水，两条细长的腿又晃悠起来。

 

“别把水撒了，”朗姆洛说，“青豆罐头是多少年前的事情了？罗杰斯在骗你呢。我们只吃压缩饼干，还有淡水，有时候用村民院里的井，有时候喝储备的，我们有个小分队专门接雨水呢，你知道吗。”

 

巴基把水杯放在面前的茶几上，转脸看向朗姆洛说，“我困了，你能让我在沙发上睡一会儿吗？”

 

朗姆洛准备起身，巴基又开口，不过这回有点怯生生的，“我还需要你的腿，当枕头。”

 

朗姆洛抄起茶几上自己看过很多遍的杂志，拍了拍自己脏兮兮的牛仔裤，“好吧。”

 

巴基侧身，在他腿上找了个舒服的位置放脑袋，他蜷起身子冲着办公室的空气嘟囔着什么，明显是不想让朗姆洛听见，但朗姆洛能感觉到他下巴的轮廓在动。

 

“你说什么，小鬼。”

 

“我说，你的牛仔裤真难闻，有一股铁锈味儿。”

 

“闭嘴，睡你的觉。并祈祷醒来以后你的史蒂夫就能把你接走了。”

 

巴基不回答，似乎是睡着了。朗姆洛抬眼看窗外，天早就黑了，他想，也许巴基跟他一样不确定，不知道史蒂夫什么时候才会来幼儿园接他。

 

完。


End file.
